


Join my tears, allay my fears

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Luka, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, alternative universe, 其实是有点糟糕plot的, 是纯情故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡的发情期在初雪日前夜突然到来。





	Join my tears, allay my fears

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是一个 PWP，然而加了很多双向暗恋的东西，于是很两不像。（不然一个 PWP 也不会有这种题目）  
> OOC 注意，不辣注意。

    “伊万……能不能帮我？”靠在拉基蒂奇背上的莫德里奇问。

 

    会晚到，拉基蒂奇在电话里说过。然而他还是准点出现在两人预定好的讨论室，因为聚餐太无聊，相比晚餐，来参加的长辈更对把自己家的 Omega 介绍给他有兴趣。他摘下棕褐色皮手套，Barbour 的防风机车外套挂在椅背上，说：“我比较相信自然的一见钟情，对介绍来的没有兴趣……唔，另外，我是偷偷骑机车出来的，回家时可能要你受点苦了，卢卡。”

    下巴顶着笔杆，莫德里奇说没事现在还不大冷。其实温度已经临近降雪点，要不是这份作业来得突然又紧急，要不是同伴是拉基蒂奇，他也不会在这种衣服怎么穿都不够的冷夜出来。他一整晚心不在焉，身边的人说的那些话他听了半句便没去想下半句，在忙着想对方早前说过的那些，并透过忘剪的长刘海去观察拉基蒂奇——二十出头的 Alpha，年轻又具有潜力，“单身”不是遗憾，反倒让多数中年人感到欣喜、急急把自己的 Omega 甚至 Beta 送到他眼前。

    “卢卡？卢卡？在听我说话吗？”

    “啊，抱歉。”

    强迫自己认真的莫德里奇在倾听没多久后却再度走神。这次倒不是因为拉基蒂奇，但还是因为该死的 ABO 性别。他清晰地感觉到底裤在短时内被浸湿，大腿内侧隔着黏腻的热液摩擦，脸颊与耳根必定已如血月一般红——从拉基蒂奇的眼神他可以知道。

    “卢卡，你……”

    头埋进双臂趴桌的莫德里奇晃着脑袋点头，他知道拉基蒂奇接下来要说什么。

   

    机车驶过仍亮灯的药店，“要……买抑制剂吗？”拉基蒂奇问。莫德里奇的额头隔着头盔抵在他的背部，摇头说不用，他只想赶快回家，拿着按摩棒捅进身体，带着愤恨地临时解决掉眼下的这一波热潮。

    后来他就后悔了。不知是因为低温还是因为情绪的波动，这次的发情比以往的都更痛苦，万千只蚂蚁在侵蚀他的身体一般，而现在离家还有一大段距离。拉基蒂奇察觉环在自己腰部上的双手勒得越来越紧，右拐驶进巷子，一腿支起停下的车，问靠在背上的莫德里奇真的没事吗。

    垂着头的莫德里奇不知何来勇气，小声地说：“伊万……能不能帮我？”

 

    发情的肉穴多汁松软，在初始便贪婪地觉得一根手指不够。莫德里奇趴在车座上，嗅着留在身下外套上的古龙水味，身体不自觉地往后撞，把在穴口褶皱徘徊的指头吞下，然后屈服于 Omega 本能，主动摇着屁股渴求 Alpha 的抚慰。他们在巷子深处操。裤子与底裤一同被扯下时风穿过张开的穴口灌进莫德里奇滚烫的肠道，接着拉基蒂奇冰冷的手指探入时他咬着手背险些发出哀叫。太冷了，尽管发情的 Omega 渴望后穴随便插入什么就好，但他们最想要的是火热的肉棒。

    驶过马路的汽车声提醒莫德里奇他们正在公开场合，紧张的后穴把身体里的三根手指咬得又更紧。

    “放松，卢卡。”身后在忙着指交的拉基蒂奇说，平日温柔的语气中掺杂 Alpha 的冷峻。莫德里奇含糊说好，紧缩的肉穴尝试着放松，重新完全吞下拉基蒂奇修长的手指。他回头看对方，撅起臀部摇晃着讨好，伸出手试图触碰西装裤下突起的肿胀。

    拉基蒂奇忽然抬头。“想要接吻吗？”他问。看到莫德里奇甩着金发点头应许后俯身向前，同扭头的对方激烈地舌吻，并牵着朝他伸来的手抚上他的胸膛，埋在对方身体里的手指开始前后地动。

    突然停止抽插，手指尽力埋到最深，指腹反复碾磨柔软的前列腺。莫德里奇的舌头在拉基蒂奇口腔内胡乱地舔舐，手掌在他的胸前狂乱地抚摸心跳，攀到黑色的领带后牵着它让拉基蒂奇靠得更近，最后承受不住地达到了高潮。他趴在座椅上粗喘，从口中散发的热气进入冰冷的空气中化作肉眼可见的水雾。

    膨胀的裆部正抵着淌水的后穴，小幅度地往前顶，模拟交合的动作。拉基蒂奇抱起莫德里奇的上半身，从后背拥抱着对方，抽出的手指探入莫德里奇卫衣下光洁的皮肤，带着淫秽的黏液反复揉弄胸膛的两点。不光是 Omega 需要，他们 Alpha 也在渴求。他的头埋在莫德里奇颈侧，不计后果地留下吮吻的印记，鼻尖偶尔摩擦后颈的腺体，浓郁的信息素充盈头脑，捏着乳头的手更为用力。

    莫德里奇摊在拉基蒂奇怀中，向后伸的手揉着对方的裤裆，喃喃着要拉基蒂奇操他。他完全能感受到体内的生殖腔已主动张着小嘴溢出更多的汁液，企图诱惑着身后的 Alpha 来占据这块领地——温暖湿润，繁衍生命的好环境。

    听到腰带搭扣被解开的金属声，莫德里奇重新趴在机车座椅上主动撑开自己的肉穴，灌进的寒风冻得刚高潮不久后的甬道努力紧缩。

    “卢卡，确定不需要安全套吗？”身后的拉基蒂奇问。莫德里奇扭头看完全勃起的性器，说不需要，他完全相信拉基蒂奇够干净，实际上对 Alpha 也没有十足的把握——他们不是想操就随便操着谁、懒得去计较捣乱生殖腔引来的后果么？他只是不能再等，立刻想要获得身后火热的肉棒，完完全全填满淫乱的 Omega 甬道。

    Alpha 的龟头撑开弹性的穴口。好极了，莫德里奇多少个夜晚在床笫间羞耻的对暗恋之人的性幻想终于化为现实，他抛弃自尊地在脑内向自我坦诚他想要的就是这个，要的就是拉基蒂奇的阴茎刺入他的身体，给予 Omega 满足与欢愉，同时用 Omega 天生为交媾而准备的肉穴和生殖腔温热的汁液取悦对方。

    拉基蒂奇一点点进入，感受甜美的壁肉如千张嘴、万条舌地沿着性器上的青筋舔吻、吮吸。完全顶进莫德里奇身体时，他感受到专属于 Omega 的腔室就在龟头的前端，涌动着热潮等候另一半领主。

    “你好湿，卢卡……”他抚摸莫德里奇光泽的腿根，五指穿过下体的一片耻毛，然后按着莫德里奇的屁股开始抽插。

    阴茎的每一次抽插总能撞到不堪一击的前列腺，或是释放汁水的生殖腔入口，莫德里奇抖着身体精准地感受到。他扬着嘴角为身体的快感而兴奋，下一秒却又被突然袭来的风吹得清醒—— _拉基蒂奇为什么这么会？他到底和多少人有做过这种事？_

 Omega 突然变为冷淡，臀部不再主动翘起迎接抽插，空气中的甘甜信息素开始夹着苦味。拉基蒂奇作为 Alpha 敏锐地察觉到变化，停止身下的动作问怎么了。

    “没什么……你继续吧。”低头的莫德里奇回答，象征地动了动下身。

    拉基蒂奇不信，俯身压在莫德里奇之上，头靠在对方的旁边再次发问。莫德里奇仍旧说“没什么”，但撇过头不去和拉基蒂奇对视，长长的头发立起一道门帘掩藏住心绪。

    但 Omega 的心思难逃 Alpha 的眼。“……你觉得我和很多人做过这种事？”拉基蒂奇问。

    莫德里奇不作答。他要怎么承认，拉基蒂奇只是被抓来给他解决发情热的一个无辜 Alpha，哪能对他有要求。

    拉基蒂奇的手指穿进莫德里奇的头发，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，语气放软继续说:“不光是 Omega 的身体为交媾而构造——我知道这听起来很难听，请原谅我，卢卡—— Alpha 的也是。我能无师自通地知道它在哪里，知道你想要什么，即便只是第一次做。对，第一次。”

    “我没有……”莫德里奇慌忙转头。

    距离正好方便亲吻。拉基蒂奇轻啄莫德里奇的嘴唇，“我知道你就是在乎，卢卡。”

    他再吻上莫德里奇通红的耳根，问可以继续吗，等咬着唇的莫德里奇用力地点头，才立起上半身继续被一点微不足道的事打断的抽插。

   

    吻着莫德里奇的后颈在他的体内留下第一次临时标记后，拉基蒂奇让他躺在窄小的机车座椅上，一手扶着对方的腰、一手揉弄着不久前吐过精的对方的性器，开始新的进攻。

    感受肉穴把阴茎夹得比之前更紧，“看来你喜欢这些危险的东西。”拉基蒂奇笑着说。

    害怕摔下的莫德里奇将双腿交缠在拉基蒂奇背后，听到对方的言语后身体一颤，双腿扣得更紧。

    “别怕，我在。”

    他红着脸埋怨地不去看拉基蒂奇。身体的感觉却不会撒谎，反正陌生的巷子里无人认识他们，莫德里奇早已放纵地在黑夜中跟随着拉基蒂奇的顶撞和喘息发出呻吟与叫喊。

    后来他们去莫德里奇的房子，在他的房间里又交合了多次。被压在熟悉的床单里承接 Alpha 的抽插时，莫德里奇才悟到自己最渴求的其实是这个。不是在暗巷和寒风中刺激的公开场合性爱，而是在自己的房间内、让包围他们的熟悉事物见证他们的交缠。

     拉基蒂奇的双臂杵在他头部的两边。他抚摸对方的手腕，感受身体里的性器撞开被折磨得疯狂的生殖腔，脑子被搅得胡乱，过往自慰的记忆和当下的事实交叠。他第一次把按摩棒插进发情的身体，粗大却冰冷的柱状物没有感情地撑开他的穴口，没有人安抚他疼痛的下体，或是耳语些抚慰心脏的话。按摩棒的一半卡在他体内、一半在外，莫德里奇进退两难，不知是要继续这剧痛、还是拔出它任由发情热肆意滋长。拉基蒂奇恰好打来电话，听到莫德里奇带着啜泣的交谈声后问怎么了。“看到家楼下的流浪猫死了，所以很痛苦”，他扯出一个大概率会被嘲笑的理由，而拉基蒂奇没有嘲讽，柔声安慰，问需不需要他来陪或帮忙埋葬。 _需要，非常需要。_ 莫德里奇在脑子里回答。然而却匆匆挂断了电话，趁着耳边还余留着拉基蒂奇的声音，将按摩棒刺进生殖腔的入口，发出疼痛的呼喊。

    看到莫德里奇在流泪，拉基蒂奇不发问便低下头去亲吻湿润的泪痕。身下的 Omega 在被亲吻时半是欣喜半是哀伤。他想拉基蒂奇不懂，不懂他的生殖腔被撞开时他面对的不再是一片空白的天花板、视野中还有对方的金发时，他有多么地高兴；对方也不懂他想到这样的经历只有一晚、只有一次时有多难过。

    拉基蒂奇趴在他的身上，如野兽般在他耳边低吼，又在他的体内留下临时的标记，在迷乱中射出所有的箭镞。对方今晚留下了多少个，他没认真去数。但无数个临时标记也无法组成一个永久的。这不是他的 Alpha。

    “谢谢，伊万。”莫德里奇说。不顾身下被体液弄得湿透了的糟糕床单，侧翻身让拉基蒂奇的阴茎脱离他的肉体，然后身心疲惫地即刻入睡。

 

    那晚出奇地冷，蜷缩在被窝里的莫德里奇睡得浅，反复游走在梦与现实中。拉基蒂奇的吻落上他的睫毛时，他正做着在热带森林探险的湿热的梦，误以为是小飞虫落上了额头，惊慌地醒来时才发现眼前是与森林的绿截然相反的雪白。

    谨慎的关门声“咔哒”一响，莫德里奇扭头，发现原本丢在地上的属于另一人的衣物已消失，只剩忘了拿的领带孤单地丢在台灯上，紧接着是从门外传来的轻微脚步声。

    他走到窗边，看拉基蒂奇穿着昨日的正装与 Barbour 夹克，在雪上留下一个接一个的脚印，延伸到树下的积了雪的机车旁。拉基蒂奇拍走座椅上的雪，戴着皮手套的手握上车把手。

    _要一声不吭地离开了。_ 莫德里奇想。在退回被窝、苦恼昨夜的自己为何冲动地要求拉基蒂奇给自己解决发情热、破坏了一段良好的朋友关系前，他却目睹拉基蒂奇没有跨上车，也没有发动机唐突的声响打破初雪后宁静的清晨。握着车把手的人只是把车推到了有棚子遮挡住风和雪的地方。

    拉基蒂奇沿着原来的脚印往回走。一楼的推门声响起，紧接的是关门声，不紧不慢的上楼声，每一个步子都踩得轻，延续到莫德里奇的房间门前。

    立在窗边的莫德里奇听到门把手开始转动的声音。他在短暂的时间内做了漫长日子以来酝酿的足够准备，在初雪的日子，在几秒后，在一秒后，在几毫秒后。

    “我喜欢你，伊万。”

    冷风冲破打开的门灌进温暖的房间，没有比这突然袭来的冰冷更让人难熬的。或许曾经有，但莫德里奇确信，立在门前微笑的拉基蒂奇在接下来会永远给他温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> 冬天在外面受冷做爱寻刺激实在没有必要，我知道，但请不要深究这个细节，我只是想看/写伊万穿着正装、外面套着 Barbour International 的夹克搞 public sex。  
> 被雷到请不要骂我（


End file.
